1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a voice synthesizing apparatus, a voice synthesizing system, a voice synthesizing method and a storage medium, and particularly to a voice synthesizing apparatus, a voice synthesizing system, a voice synthesizing system and a storage medium suitable for a case where text data is converted into a synthetic voice and outputted.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been a voice synthesizing apparatus having the function of voice-outputting character information. In the voice synthesizing apparatus according to the prior art, data to be voice-outputted had to be prepared as text data electronized in advance. That is, the text data is a text prepared by an editor on a personal computer, a word processor, or the like, or HTML (hyper text markup language) text on Internet.
Also, in almost all of cases where the text data as described above are outputted in voices from the voice synthesizing apparatus, the text data from an input has been outputted in a kind of voice preset in the voice synthesizing apparatus.
However, the above-described voice synthesizing apparatus according to the prior art has suffered from the problem that it cannot receive the input of a plurality of text data at a time, superimpose and output the synthetic voice outputs thereof, and output them so as to be heard out.